All I Ask
by Gleeklambert
Summary: All Elliott wants is to make it big- be a STAR. That's why he decided to join the Pamela Lansbury band. So what happens when things don't go planned, and meets a boy who changed his goal. (Bad summary lol)
1. Fiance

"So I can audition again?" Elliott said with a bright smile on his face.

"No."

Elliott's smile faded.

"You're in, as-as Elliott Gilbert, Starchild, or someone between- whoever you wanna be!" Kurt said excitedly as Elliott grinned.

"Intermission is over, and you have a fiance so stop flirting." Santana said as she walked passed them.

Elliott's was still smiling. Even after he heard the word... _fiance._

**I LOVE THE KElLLIOTT/HUMMELLIOTT RELATIONSHIP.**

**I can't help myself, being a glambert and gleek is very stressful XD**

**Like?**

**Review? :)**


	2. Glasses

Elliott was walking through New York city streets when he was near the diner Kurt worked at. He was passing by when he heard someone call him.

"Hey!"

Elliott turned around and saw a familiar face.

"You left these at my house." The boy said, his eyes shining bright blue. Elliott recognized it was Kurt, holding his glasses. "When you took them off during rehearsal, you must of forgot them."

Elliott smiled, his face showing a "thanks."

Elliott took the glasses from Kurt and put them in his messenger bag he was with. It was black and had the name _MADONNA _in bright colors. "So... just a guess- you like Madonna?" Kurt said sarcastically.

Elliott blushed a deep red. "Yeah. She's amazing."

"I love her too."

Kurt and Elliott awkwardly stood there as people began to pass by the busy streets.

"Well I got to go back to work." Kurt said. "Bye Elliott."

Elliott didn't say anything. He watched Kurt as he made his way back to the diner.

"Bye." He said to himself.

* * *

"So how is your band going?" Blaine smiled. Kurt and Blaine were skyping each other, and it was a long day so Kurt didn't bother getting "cyber lucky."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a busy day." Kurt said stretching on his bed. "I think I'm going to go sleep babe."

"Sweet dreams love." Blaine said skyping off.

**:) I still love klaine. I dunno what to do with dem feels.**


	3. Dani

**Elliott's POV**

"Elliott pay attention!" Santana snapped at me.

"Sorry!" I stammered blinking back to pay attention.

One thing I learned from Santana- Do. Not. Mess. With. Her.

"We need to learn the music. Lady hummel is coming and he will not be pleased." She said, giving me and Rachel dirty looks. "I already know this song! And..." I started rambling. I didn't even notice Santana standing up and getting duck tape. Next thing you know she's duck taping my mouth.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched.

Dani started hysterically laughing.

I ripped off the duck tape and laughed along. Rachel joined in. "Ok-Ok we need to practice."

I tried to pay attention, but every time the lyrics related to _him_ I couldn't stop thinking about _him._

_...I'm tired of dancing here all by myself, tonight I wanna dance with someone else..._

* * *

**Next week**

We were all laughing and sitting around in a circle telling stories and jokes. Dani was sitting between Santana and kurt, Rachel was next to Santana and me, and I was next to Kurt. "Oh my god- Did that rea-" "Yes- No joke!" Dani laughed. "I can't believe he would do that!" Kurt yelled catching my attention.

After that, I couldn't exactly take my eyes of him. I just stared. I know that sounds boring, but staring at him was the highlight of my day. The way he moved, his laugh, his voice, his eyes.I felt something I never thought I can actually feel. Love.

Then everyone became quiet.

Then the door rang.

"I'll get it!" I said trying to avoid the awkwardness.

I opened up the door and found a boy who was shorter then me. He had black hair, which was gelled and hazel eyes. "Who are you?"

I stared at him dumbfounded.

Then I heard a loud pitched screech. Kurt came running to the boy and _kissed _him on the lips and pulling him into a tight embrace. I stared at the couple and quietly made my way to the living room. Everyone went to see the boy, and I sat back down on the floor. No one noticed, that I was sad. I wanted to leave. No one noticed that, well that's until Dani came along.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench near this water fountain next to my favorite ice cream parlor. I stared outside, watching the little boys and girls running around not caring what anyone else thought. Then I saw her, Dani- coming with 2 ice cream cones in her hands. She sat right by me smiling as she handed me the cone of ice cream, that was melting.

"Thanks!" I laughed trying to clean up the cone.

"I'll pay you ba-" "No no no no, Elliott I will not accept money." Dani teased. "This is a treat from me!"

I chuckled. "So why did you want to hang out?" I asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Eh- You looked like a great person to hang out with."

"What about Santana?"

"Well she is my girlfriend, but I need some friend too yah know!" She giggled. Something about Dani always lit up my day. If it wasn't Kurt, it was her. She knew how to make me feel better. And I only known her for 3 days so far...

"Anyways..." She continued changing the subject. "What happened on Thursday...?" She asked hesitantly.

I stared blank at her. "Nothing, why?" "You seemed upset..." She said slowly. "Do you know Blaine?"

Oh. _So that's his name._

"No."

"Did he say something mean?"

"No."

"Then why when he came, you never smiled at all...?" Dani asked. "I love your smile..."

"It's complicated."

"I have time." She said.

**DANI AND ELLIOTT FRIENDSHIP! :D**


	4. Say Something

"Ok. Um well-"

"Elliott what's wrong?" Dani said impatiently.

"Did you ever love someone that just happens to have the name KURT and you constantly think about them, and watch them marry their fiance with stupid GELLED HAIR THAT IS LIKE CONCRETE AND SPEND THE REST OF THEIR LIFE HAPPY- AND MOVE ON? HUH? HUH! Because honestly, when someone you like is with someone else, that hurts. TOP IT OFF ENGAGED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE DANI? NO. YOU DONT." Elliot took a breath. "I HATE THAT LIFE IS SOOO UNFAIR AND THAT- THAT'S THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW..." Elliott was having a meltdown. All Dani did was stare.

"And-" Elliott broke down in tears and Dani instantly went to comfort him. "I-I-" "Elliott stop." Dani interrupted quietly. "Everything will be fine." Elliott looked up, 'Really?"

"Promise."

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, Dani, Elliott, and Blaine were together. Blaine was staying for 2 days, and got to know Dani. He tried to talk to Elliott, but he never really listened. Everyone was talking except Blaine and Elliott. Elliott was playing on his phone.

"So I heard you're interested in Madonna?" Blaine asked awkwardly. Elliott kept his eyes locked on his phone. "Yeah- wait how did you know?"

"Kurt told me."

**Flashback**

_Elliott took the glasses from Kurt and put them in his messenger bag he was with. It was black and had the name MADONNA in bright colors. "So... just a guess- you like Madonna?" Kurt said sarcastically._

_Elliott blushed a deep red. "Yeah. She's amazing."_

_"I love her too."_

***End***

"Hello?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows.

"He remembered." mumbled Elliott.

"Yeah- well um alright then." Blaine said standing up.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Blaine went back to Lima, and Elliott's crush for Kurt was growing. He couldn't control it. He needed a way to get out his feelings, without revealing so much. He had an idea. Since the girls were going to go out, him and Kurt would be alone hanging out.

"Alright bye!" Kurt said hugging Rachel. Kurt went to give Santana a hug. "I swear to god Lady Hummel if you touch me I'll hurt you." Kurt backed away. "Um-bye."

Elliott waved as he sat on the couch.

"Sooooo- What do you wanna do?"

Elliott couldn't take it. He smashed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was in shock and didn't say anything. He choose not to talk to him.

* * *

**Next Day**

Elliott regretted everything that happened. He still needed to do his plan. He hesitated, then realized it was best to.

"Guys Elliott has an announcement." Santana said rolling her eyes as she gave the attention to Elliott. "Um- I- uh have a song I want to sing."

"What song?" Dani asked.

"_Say something_"

"That's a really beautiful song Elliott."

"It's for someone special."

Dani's face dropped.

Kurt stared at Elliott.

Elliott grabbed the microphone.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something_

Elliott tried to wipe the tears that were forming.

**Guys. The song, ****_Say Something _****is really really beautiful. I suggest you listen to it. **

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
